1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-formyl and N-hydroxymethyl-3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides which exhibit anticonvulsant activity in animals and are effective in treatment of epilepsy in humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
N-Loweralkyl-3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,861 as having anticonvulsant activity and useful in the treatment of epilepsy.
Unsubstituted-3-phenoxy-1-azetidinecarboxamides are the subject of copending U.S. application Ser. No. 409,476 filed Aug. 19, 1982, which compounds have longer lasting anticonvulsant effect and anti-epilepsy utility absent muscle relaxant side effects at effective anticonvulsant doses.
Certain of the compounds of the present invention were discovered as metabolites in the blood-stream of animals treated with the above-mentioned N-methyl analogs and have greater longevity in the blood-stream and greater persistence in their anticonvulsant effect.